


Under The Covers

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Obsession. A squeaky floorboard gives Alicia the chance to go under cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Covers

Thank God for super hearing, super reflexes and squeaky old farmhouse floorboards—that's all Clark could think as his father suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"You all right in here, son? Sounded like you fell out of bed."

Clark carefully tented the covers over his knees to keep Alicia hidden. "I'm fine, Dad. Just—" He broke off with a little cough. Alicia's breath was _hot_ against his thigh, and it tickled. "Everything's fine here. Great. Perfect. Couldn't be better."

His father shook his head, smiling. "You've really fallen hard, haven't you?"

He wasn't so sure about the falling part, but hard? Definitely. Especially with Alicia investigating the flap of his boxers, teasing little Clark to come out and play.

"She's, uh…really good with her hands." His face turned hot. "I mean, in chemistry lab and stuff. She's really into science."

Apparently, this included anatomy, because she was certainly making parts of him sit up and take notice.

"Talented, huh?" his father asked.

"I'd say so."

And not just with her hands either, as she was quickly proving with her equally gifted mouth.

"Sounds like a smart young lady."

"She's definitely knowledgeable."

In fact, if they gave AP credit for blowjobs, Alicia wouldn't even need to go to college. Where _had_ she learned to do that little trick with her tongue?

"Well, that's good to hear," his father said. "It's always nice to be with a girl who can teach you something."

"Oh, she's opening up whole new worlds."

He couldn't help stuttering, since Alicia was busily at work opening up a brave new world in which he was just about to come in front of his father.

"All I ask is that you don't let it interfere with your school work."

"I—"

Intense suction and her tongue tracing a pattern on his cock that he just knew had to be something raunchy, and he was already coming apart anyway when she decided to scratch her fingernail over the sensitive skin behind his balls.

"I—"

He spurted in her mouth. His lungs were burning with the need to scream, and he gulped down air to hold it back.

His father waited expectantly.

"I won't," he somehow managed to say.

"Good boy. Now get some sleep. A rested mind is a mind that's ready to learn."

Alicia giggled under the covers, and Clark coughed loudly to cover it.

"True enough, Dad. I'm going to hit the hay right now."

"Goodnight, son."

The door finally, mercifully shut, and Clark threw the blankets back.

"That was _not_ funny." He glared at her.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Alicia kissed him wetly on the mouth and—God!—she tasted like him, like his—God! "Well, I'd better be going. You know what they say, Clark. Early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise."

She laughed and disappeared with a green shimmer of electrons. Clark groaned and flopped back onto the bed. If he got hard every time he heard one of his father's platitudes, he was never going to forgive Alicia, no matter how special her abilities might be.


End file.
